Cataclysm-prologue
by maxiorc
Summary: My story cataclysm. This WILL have plot, but it will be mostly character building for the first chap or 2. the prologue is short, but don't judge the story on the prologue. it is meant to foreshadow the events to take place. please comment


cataclysm prologue

-  
_That day will be held in infamy for all those who was alive and eventually fade to myth..._

in every direction there was a lush bed of flowers, stretching on endlessly as if to make the whole world a brighter place. the sky was blue and beautiful, there was a soft wind whistling over the grass as a nice releiving breeze. the sun was shining and it was as beautiful a place as any could imagine.

It was known as the Secret field. A place known only by the legendary pokemon and the myths of pokemon. In this field was a meeting to decide the fate of the pokemon world. Here stood mighty pokemon. "it's time we settled this. Why do you take over pokemon's dreams? what do you have to possibly gain from giving nightmares?" the largest figure said. as this was said a breeze was whistling across the grass on the field, creating an ominous whistling sound.

the smallest figure tensed up."who cares WHY he does it? we know it is wrong and that's all that matters. we should destroy him here and now! before he can do any permanent damage!" the smaller figure shrugged it's shoulders and spread its four legs in a fighting stance. "Shaymin! we came here to talk, not fight. this is not a fight worth having. you know as well as i do that some of the worst actions can have the most righteous cause." the larger figure said to the one that spoke out.

the other figure across from them then spoke"no, let the little one speak. I cause these nightmares to make pokemon stronger. if they are to rest, then when the enemy strikes, how can they be prepared for the horrors that might await them?" this figure said with all the normalcy of someone saying "hi."

The smaller figure tensed while the larger figure looked as if it was contemplating what the other figure said. but before it could cut in, the smaller figure spoke out again."Don't try to back your evils with the rest of the worlds evils! You add to what your claiming to protect against!" The larger figure then said "Darkrai does have a point shaymin. It is really unpheasable to expect all of the world's evils to disappear, but making people fearful and depressed is NOT the answer."

The figure across from them seemingly smirked." Then what is the answer, oh mighty arceus? if this is not, then what is?" the figure said finally snaps and says"It is the end of your miserable existence!" he then charged at darkrai and scored a powerful slash down his chest.

"GAH! you miserable little..." Darkrai turned and launched a shadowball at shaymin while he was stunned from landing. the other figure was deep in focus and not paying attention. darkrai turned and blasted the other figure with a shadowball, but it reacted quick enough to bring up a odd plate. darkrai then quickly flew over the figure and launched another shadow ball at the figure from above, and when he got behind launched another one. The figure was unaffected by any of these and seemed almost like it was grinning.

"Darkrai, I would have thought you knew better than to attack me. My life plates protect me from any attacks including yours." the figure said matter-of-factly. darkrai looked thoughtful for a moment and then let out a chuckle."My god, I never thought I'd see the day arceus would be almost cocky. This truly WILL be an eventful day, for one reason or another." Darkrai said leniently. Arceus eyes then narrowed "what do you mean by that?" it said to darkrai.

Darkrai shook it's head and said"you will see soon enough old mon." darkrai then charged and kept launching a flurry of shadowballs, all having no effect on arceus."darkrai, give it up. You can't win this fight." arceus said simply to darkrai, but he kept sending the shadowballs after arceus. Then he executed his plan. he stopped briefly and pulled in as much energy as he could. then he launched an extremely powerful tri attack with a shadowball, managing to break through arceus defense. the effect was instantaneous. arceus fell to one knee and was about to collapse.

The shaymin turned and became wide-eyed when it saw arceus fall to a knee."NO! arceus!" shaymin then ran to arceus side and looked him over.

darkrai turned and let out a laugh.  
"The fall of a legend will herald the count down that will lead to the end,  
in 2000 days time,  
As the sun turns black,  
and the earth will arise,  
all of life will go back,  
to the beginning of it all..."

darkrai decreed with a booming voice as arceus crumpled and fell to the ground. He then disappeared and left the prairie, leaving the small figure to grieve over the large figures death.

_...and that is the day arceus died and the end of the pokemon world was prophesized._


End file.
